


The Bag

by FriggAnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:34:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FriggAnn/pseuds/FriggAnn
Summary: 斑斑决定趁金有谦出差这天离家出走，叫上好哥哥朴珍荣帮忙收拾时，不小心倒出一袋子的情趣用品。





	The Bag

**Author's Note:**

> *小色饼/清水开车again  
> *预警：分手梗、道具play、有副cp伉俪

“Bam呐，真的要这样吗？”朴珍荣看着主卧室里满地凌乱的衣服，欲言又止。

“哥你快帮忙收拾，等他回来就来不及了。”BamBam自顾自地把额前长长的刘海撂到耳后，又埋进化妆盒里的瓶瓶罐罐中。

这天下午，BamBam只叫来了朴珍荣，在二十四岁的这天，他决定要与金有谦分手了，他需要搬家，但因为收藏癖体质，他不得不向这些瓶瓶罐罐、大盒小盒屈服。

他选择了亲友热线求救方式，结果打了几通电话，就朴珍荣上钩了。这个三十度的初夏，老实人朴珍荣穿着紧绑绑的厚实的牛仔裤，光是把地上的衣服捡起来，他就热到满头是汗了。

“珍荣哥，帮我递一下那个原木衣架上的黑色包包，对，就是那个。”BamBam一边指着角落的原木架，一边踮起脚尖找冬天藏起来的空调遥控器。

哈，终于找到了。

滴——

空调开关音效与几声嘈杂的哐当声同时响起，BamBam放眼过去，顿时语塞，“哥……”

“你们玩这么厉害吗？”

朴珍荣拿到包包后，跨过万从衣山，正要给他递去，结果被一条裤子绊倒。包包里的东西顺势的从敞开的链口倒出——全是一些令人难以启齿的东西，几盒condom、几瓶KY、还有一些小玩具……

BamBam赶紧跑去把地上的东西捡起，脸颊顿时红到极点，他垂下头，扁着嘴说，“他很喜欢试新的玩意……”说着说着，他的脸更红了，那些过往旖旎的画面在脑海里闪过，他狠狠地摇摇头，打住将要飘向更远的思绪，“不过都不相关了，反正我们都要分手了。”

“你们这是怎么了，”朴珍荣也蹲下来，帮忙物归原位，他捡起一个小珠子，好奇心驱使下，他问道，“这是……？”

“跳蛋，”BamBam无视朴珍荣的前半句发问，羞涩地把跳蛋接过，“就…就放后面玩的。”那是他在游泳池里，与别的男生对上眼神之后，金有谦把他拉到更衣室里的惩罚，少年总是血气方刚，意气用事，他总是被弄得很痛，但回忆起的，全是过后酥麻的记忆。

“这个呢？”朴珍荣像是很感兴趣，又拿起一个夹子，发现后面还带着一条铁链，铁链另一端也是一个夹子，然后突然秒懂……

“就夹住前面两点的咯，”那是他们第一个周年日，去情趣店里买的，记得当时金有谦还反复向店员确认会不会很痛，这么一想，他倒是挺体贴的。

接着还有一些动物尾巴，是当时他的兄弟们送的，不太好用，但效果不错；还有项圈，会后入时用；还有两双铃铛，是手腕与脚踝用的，他就喜欢这些奇怪的玩意，说是响起来很好听。

少年总是主动的那方，而被牵着走的自己却被撩拨起欲望贪婪的一面。BamBam像一只兔子，被大灰狼咬住，脖子里冒着鲜血，却只闻着鲜血的味道感到兴奋，眨着可怜的眼睛恳求道，“咬我吧。”

BamBam从来不知道自己之于大灰狼是什么，但对方之于自己却是全部。从大学到毕业后，虽然像是平平淡淡地在一起过日子，其实也不是每个日子都是平淡无奇，至少大多数的夜里都是火辣的。

可最近金有谦出差的频率越来越高，而一回来便是滚到床上，机械性地接吻、抚摸、深入。BamBam向来是敏感的人，当然能察觉出当中的变质。

他是失望的，也是难过的。但他只是在想，是不是该把这个过期食品扔进垃圾篓了。

他以为自己能很酷的解决一切——也就是离家出走，并自以为是地认为，只要剪断所有联系方式，更换社交账号，大概就可以move on了吧。

可当真正要say goodbye的时候，仅仅是单方面的，他就不舍得了。谁能舍弃那颜值、性格、尺寸以及技巧都在良好水平线以上的人啊！

BamBam叹了口气，转眼却看到旁边的朴珍荣了陷进沉思，他了然于胸，“噗…你们老干部正经得很吧？”

BamBam挨过去，在他耳边挑逗地讲了几句，就看到朴珍荣敏感地捂住耳朵，小鹿眼睛变得闪躲，支支吾吾的，“才…没有……”

“你不想？”BamBam挑了挑眉，捉弄这哥实在太有意思了。

朴珍荣被他整得浑身冒烟，二十六摄氏度的室内温度下，他却像在田里耕作的农民，“我……我去倒杯水……”

朴珍荣在BamBam的笑声里逃走，他来到厨房猛灌了两杯冷水，才强行降温成功。冷静下来后，他才想起该给金有谦打个电话。

他可是这两个人的见证者，从小孩子冤家吵架，到有一天吵到床上就变了，他们开始学着恋爱，一个年少轻狂骨子里却柔软，另一个乖顺无比骨子里却叛逆，可在一起后，却没过几次大的争吵。朴珍荣倚着上帝视角，全当连续剧看了五年。虽说金有谦曾经是个浪子，但起码都靠岸五年了，感情哪来说变味就变味，更何况这看起来毫无征兆啊。

喂，金有谦？你们到底什么回事啊？怎么又耍分手？不是……你们小吵小闹都过来了，这么一点小坎都过不去？你别给我装傻？什么？你现在到哪了？不说了，我先挂了。

朴珍荣赶紧挂了电话，他突然有种不好的预感。电话里头的人丝毫不知情，看来BamBam根本没有和金有谦讲分手。

“Bam呐，你没跟他讲分手吗？”朴珍荣回来，捡起地上的袜子，低头掩饰自己的心虚。

“没啊，我就打算直接跑路，我可不会在他面前讲。你知道的，我就是个怂人。万一他不让我跑……算了，他也会让我跑的，反正他又不喜欢我了。”BamBam耸耸肩，可鼻头就开始发酸。

“你这样不明所以地走，金有谦怎么办？”朴珍荣抬起头，双手搭在胸前，倚在门边。

“反正他不爱我了，ok? I can feel it. 你要再替他喊冤，我就不用你帮忙了。”BamBam执拗地很，他决定的事，就没人能让他改变。

除了一个人。

客厅外传来窸窸窣窣的声音，是另一把钥匙的主人回来了。金有谦在玄关把行李放好后，就大喊一声BamBam，把空调房里的人都吓了一跳。

BamBam整个人都像见鬼了一样，突然提前回来的金有谦瞬间扰乱了他所有的逃跑计划，他把地上的衣服都推到一边，着急的说，“我还没收拾好，怎么会提早回来，不是还有两天吗？”

他突然想到什么似的，抬眼望向朴珍荣，那个看起来心虚无比，在五秒前不断给自己套话的人，“哥你怎么能出卖我！”

“我没有，我打电话的时候，他已经下飞机了。”

“你打了电话！”

“只是一通电话。”

“你讲了什么？”

“你莫名其妙耍分手，喂，还不是担心你吗？”

“你到底讲了什么！”

“就你要和他分手啊……”

“其他的呢！”

“没有！”

“你待会就说我已经走了，你没看见我。”

说着，绝望的BamBam在那脚步声渐渐靠近的瞬间，躲进了衣柜里。他也不知道自己做错了什么，反正在这一刻，他就不想面对金有谦。

卧室的门被打开了，一声气喘吁吁的、无比熟悉的“BamBam”就冲破空气，直接让衣柜里的人抖三抖。

金有谦冲进来只看着朴珍荣呆滞伫在衣柜前。

“BamBam呢？”金有谦看着一片狼藉的卧室，距离崩溃还有一秒。

“不知道。他走了。”朴珍荣瞄了瞄衣柜那一条小细缝，叹了口气。

“他走去哪里？”金有谦发疯地抓着头发，“我才刚……”

“不知道。就从「这里」走出去了。”朴珍荣背对着衣柜，然后比了个手势，示意金有谦，人在衣柜里呢。

“好吧。”金有谦突然冷静下来。

“我还是先走了，林在范喊我回家呢。”朴珍荣识相的开溜。

“好，”金有谦把朴珍荣送到门外，“谢谢哥。”

“你工作那么忙，他没安全感是正常的，小孩子嘛。”

“我知道了。”金有谦挥了挥手。

/

当BamBam在黑暗中快要睡着时，金有谦一手把衣柜门打开了。卧室里的灯光亮得刺眼，BamBam只好眯着眼睛，依稀看到金有谦的脸都是红红的。

“你要离开我？”

“……对。”

“凭什么！”

“……”

“我不许你走。”

“你别逞强，我都知道。”

“你知道个屁！”

“那你最近这几次…怎么一点感觉都没有！”着急的BamBam突然就吼了，把最近的憋屈都倒出来了。

“噗。”金有谦笑了。他从机场上接到电话后，就立马飞奔回来，他真是冤，谁能相信，自己的男朋友就因为几次不认真，就给自己送上分手机票。他都要气死了，但一看到对方一副认真又可怜兮兮的样子，他又什么都不气了，甚至庆幸自己提前回来了。

“你笑什么笑。我说你不行了！”BamBam气鼓鼓地从衣柜里出来，里面闷热得让他出了身热汗，像汗蒸一样，浑身湿漉漉的又火辣辣的。

“我承认，这几次是有一点分心。”金有谦上前抱住他，粘湿的两个人蹭到一起，更加火热了。

“就是我被你用旧了，你不想要了。”BamBam推开黏糊的人，想伸手过去把空调的风档加到最大。

“你就这么小看你自己吗？”金有谦笑着看这怀里的熟鸡蛋，还以为是多大的事呢，“我就只说一遍，你是必需品，精神上的、肉体上的都是。”

话毕，BamBam无名指上多了个冰冷的东西。

是戒指。一个极简的银环。BamBam把它拿起，里头是他们两个的名字：YUGBAM。

“这几周我回家了，他们终于接受我们了，你都不知道我这几周经历了什么。”他有些气恼，“Anyway，他们答应了，就等你了，我的必需品。”

金有谦害羞地挠挠头，“Bam，嫁给我吧。”

这下轮到BamBam突然开始堂皇了，他知道金有谦家里人一直反对他们，而且他还是个外国人。金有谦在毕业后跟BamBam同居，就再也没回那个家。

这太令他惊讶了，BamBam喜极而泣，原来全是自己在胡思乱想！他踮起脚尖抱住金有谦，嘴里却不饶人，“那也应该是我娶你，泰国最近开放同性结婚了……”

“都听你的，”金有谦吻住BamBam的小耳垂，“但现在，该来验证你老公到底是行还是不行。”

BamBam害羞地又有点期待地点了点头，突然被对方双手握住细腰，放倒在衣柜里，他浑身湿漉漉的，头发卷成一团，嘴唇红红的，像个洋娃娃。看得一阵心悸的金有谦也钻了进去，带上了衣柜门。

“好热呜……好热……唔……”

“叫老公。”

“不要…你！……嗯……”

“正好都能用得上呢，原来你都整理好了。谢谢你噢！”

“谢你的头！……轻点！……”

“你这小妖精，还想分手，要是我没提前回来呢！”

“我……啊……”

嘈杂的衣柜门前，放着两双拖鞋。

拖鞋旁边的，是敞开的、空空如也的黑色包包。

-end-

_** 小剧场 ** _

林在范：喂，呀，给我换BamBam接电话。

金有谦：他还在睡。

林在范：给我立马叫醒他！

金有谦：让他多睡一会，怎么了吗？

林在范：小荣从你们家回来就变得奇奇怪怪！还说今晚要骑乘。是不是你家的带坏他。

金有谦：（看着那睡得正香的人）我不知道噢，不过那应该也挺好玩的，难得主动一次你就好好珍惜吧，哥。

林在范：你别想包庇他！你……哎西，你们会上天了吗！连我的电话都敢挂！


End file.
